Faunus RWBY
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: While on a field trip touring the Schnee Dust Company s Dust factory, Teams RWBY and JNPR are... changed. See what happens when Adam Taurus gets ahold of this situation. Rated T for now, may change in later chapters.


Faunus RWBY

Team RWBY and team JNPR are all turned into super faunus after an 'accident' during a tour of the Schnee Dust Company.

Disclaimer: Hey, guys. Guess what? I still do not own RWBY! And I never will own RWBY, even if I somehow joined Rooster Teeth. Flames will be used to warm my bed at night and cook my food.

Chapter 1: the Spill

RWBY, JNPR, and a few other teams from Beacon were walking along a catwalk that went through the mixing floor in the SDC.

"Now remember to stay away from the edges, as the company is not responsible for any accidents that befall the students due to foolishness," the guide spoke in a monotone voice.

Near the back of the group stood teams RWBY and JNPR, as well as the factory manager. The group stopped when they heard a _very_ annoying sounding voice called out from below.

"Oh Mr. Manager!" The group turned and looked down to see a faunus, if the beaver tail was any indication, in a filthy lab coat, and a very large person, presumably a faunus as well but with no visible features, holding a large barrel filled with a strange, purple-orange mixed Dust-like substance.

The factory manager sighed. "What is it _now,_ 'Dr. Damson'?" The beaver faunus laughed a bit before he began speaking in that damned voice again.

"One year ago you suggested a Dust that could turn a faunus into a human! Well, I took the liberty of taking that in mind as I began mixing and experimenting! And I've done it! After testing on Ajak here, as well as a few others, I've made a Dust mix that has the desired effect!"

Ajak then lowered the barrel, turned around, and slipped off his shirt, showing a bare back. Weiss, the manager, the guide, and several workers in the factory who had turned to watch, gasped, as they all knew Ajak was a gorilla faunus, and his feature was a thick coat of silver fur on his back.

One of the faunus on the factory floor, a close friend of Ajak's, however, noticed a number of small cuts on his back, _very_ similar to _shaving cuts_. She chose to remain quiet, however, as she knew what Damson and Ajak were planning, being a fellow member of the White Fang herself.

Damson continued, "I even had a very large order come in from up top after I first mentioned it in a staff meeting, and sent it ahead half an hour ago!"

The factory manager smiled darkly at this news, as did a number of students from Beacon. The faunus students, as well as RWBY and JNPR, frowned however. Damson, Ajak, and the few White Fang members who were in the factory also grinned, as a large number of people had let their guard down.

'Joke's on them,' Raia, the cat faunus who had noticed the cuts on Ajak's back, thought to herself, 'as we speak, there are over one thousand members of the White Fang hanging in the woods less than a mile from this very factory, armed with this Dust. I know for a fact they're in for a surprise.'

For Raia was the first test subject for the Dust Damson had made. Raia was a human at first, but had always wanted to be in the White Fang. She had been adopted by faunus at a young age, and her father and sister were both in the White Fang. And when her sister left, her mother joined. Raia was the first to be tested with the 'Feral' Dust, which turned her into a cat faunus, just like her adopted family.

Raia Belladonna then looked up at the catwalk with the students and manager and saw a familiar face. She hissed over at Ajak. When he slightly turned to her, she pointed at the black haired girl with the bow in her hair. Ajak nodded. He'd seen her too, as had Damson.

The traitor, Blake Belladonna.

Back up with the crowd, Weiss was skeptical.

"What does it do to humans, and is its effect on faunus permanent?"

Blake looked over at Weiss and understood she thought something was up as well.

Damson's grin grew maniacal. In a few seconds, a bomb would go off, and the White Fang outside would rush in, turn all the humans into faunus, and capture them. He decided to play around.

"You know, Miss Schnee, I don't quite know! After all, this is the perfected form. Let's find out!" he yells. Ajak understood the implied order and chucked the barrel at the Schnee heiress. Weiss, as well as the rest of RWBY and JNPR, were all hit with the Dust mixture, and activated their auras on reflex, even Blake. The Dust was absorbed into the teens as heat spread throughout their bodies, especially where the Dust exactly landed on their bodies.

After a few seconds of shocked silence, the eight students started screaming as their bodies mutated.

Lie Ren started sprouting shiny black scales on his back, arms, cheeks and forehead. His incisors became longer and thinner and his tongue also lengthened and forked. He could also feel his bones becoming both softer and stronger, and his throat seemed… clearer. He also sneezed, and a large amount of hair, snot and other stuff flew out of his nose. He noticed that breathing became a lot easier.

Nora Valkyrie felt something pushing through her skull, as well as fur growing over her arms and legs, cream-colored fur with light brown splotches. She could also feel her legs changing, reshaping themselves, forcing her to fall on her butt. She watched as her legs became thicker, stronger, and the fur on them darkened, becoming a shaggy brown mess. Her feet burned as they slowly changed into hooves roughly the length her feet were. The parturitions on her head grew, becoming horns. A tail also sprouted from the base of her spine. She also felt it to be harder to breathe, as her breasts grew somewhat, and seemed to have a more fluid jiggle to them. They were defiantly heavier, now.

Pyrrha Nikos watched as feathers sprouted from her shoulders and head, a bright red like her hair. Her eyes grew sharper as she felt a slight pain in her back, arms and legs. Her arms and legs grew scales and talons, and became more birdlike. She screamed as a large set of scarlet wings sprouted from her back.

Jaune Arc felt extremely warm. His skin seemed to darken and harden on his arms from the mid-bicep down. He felt his top incisors grew a bit, and felt what could only be eyes opening on his forehead. His legs also became armored, his lower torso hardened a bit, and he felt weird openings appear near the base of his spine and in the palms of his hands. What felt like fingers or legs shot out from his armored belly, six in total. His fingertips grew and sharpened a bit.

Blake Belladonna's changes were a lot more tame then her friends'. She felt what could only be a tail and claws growing on her, and her eyes sharpened a small amount. Some fur grew on her forearms and legs, a violet-black color. She also seemed to grow sharper incisors.

Weiss Schnee howled. White fur grew on her forearms and legs, actually an even lighter layer of fur roughly the color of her skin grew all over her body. She felt claws grow on her fingers and toes, a tail from her spine and ears from the top of her head. Fangs grew, eyes and nose sharpened, and her hands grew paw-like, including a slight size increase.

Yang Xiao Long was literally glowing as scales grew on her cheeks, her forehead, her legs, forearms, hands, and down her sides and back. A reptilian tail grew from the base of her spine, talons grew on her fingertips, horns sprouted from above her temples, and a large set of reptilian _wings_ grew from her back. Her tongue became a bit thinner, longer, and forked. Her teeth all became a little sharper, her incisors growing. With a particularly loud scream turned roar, triggered by what could only be small gills near the bottom of her ribcage, a stream of fire burst from her mouth.

Ruby Rose grew feathers like Pyrrha, a darker shade of red, and her legs went through a similar change. Her eyes sharpened. Her arms, however, burned as they changed into a set of wings, with posable thumbs remaining where her hands used to be.

Standing where teams RWBY and JNPR once were, now stood a wolf-girl, a harpy, a cat-girl, a dragon-girl, a spider-man, a minotaur, a hawk-girl, and a snake-man.

The white fang members inside the factory waited a few seconds before frowning. Where was the explosion?

Fortunately, all the White Fangs were within thirty feet of each other, and the catwalk with the transformed teens was within the same distance. Damson turned to Raia and nodded. Plan 'B'. Raia nodded back and activated her Semblance: Linked Teleport; the ability to link with others and teleport en-mass. Thirty foot reach and up to one mile travel.

 _ **At the White Fang Temporary base, one mile to the West.**_

Adam was not amused. The plan was already five minutes behind schedule.

When Raia, Damson, Ajak and the other White Fang from the factory showed up, he was furious, as that meant something had gone terribly wrong. As he was about to shout at them, he noticed eight extra creatures that were neither human nor faunus. And one of them looked _very_ similar to the younger Schnee heiress.

Adam took a deep breath.

"Dr. Damson?" The beaver faunus nearly wet himself at the tone of his leader's voice.

"Y-yes, sir?" he stammered. Adam smiled, but it was a cross between an amused smile and a very peeved smile.

"What am I looking at, and why am I looking at it?"

Ajak stood up and spoke for the doctor, as he was obviously too frightened to reply.

"Beacon was touring the factory. We saw the Schnee heiress and the traitor Belladonna, and we thought the bomb would go off as planned, so I, under suggested order, chucked an entire barrel of the 'Feral Dust' at the two, also covering six other humans. They activated their Auras on instinct, and absorbed the Dust. I suppose you could say, this is the result of an overdose. Now, they are essentially the Beast-folk that were our ancestors."

Adam nodded as he looked at each new Beast-folk. Blake had mutated into a more stereotypical cat girl, but the bull faunus could recognize her anywhere. He also recognized the Schnee heiress, who was apparently the canine equivalent to what Blake now was, the Xiao long girl, as she _did_ look like her mother, Raven Branwen, and the Rose girl, who looked almost _exactly_ like the only human who he had ever loved, and loved him back, Summer Rose.

He had met Summer in his last year of high school, but at the end of the year, she had chosen to go to Beacon while he had gone back to his home in southern Vale. After he had joined the White Fang, he'd stopped sending letters to Summer because he was too busy. In the last letter she had sent him, she had said while she still loved him, she had moved on and fell for a different man, and bore his child, a beautiful girl named Ruby, after Adam's mother, who had died mere months after the two went their separate ways.

The last Adam had heard of Summer, she had been killed by a powerful Grimm. He had mourned for her, and even took time out of his schedule to find her grave.

And now the daughter of the woman he loved was here in front of him, transformed into a monster-like beast.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the young girl moaning, beginning to wake up. Adam and the other faunus tensed as the auburn-haired girl sat up. She looked around before turning to Adam.

"W-where am I? ... W-who am I? W-who are you?"

Adam loosened up. 'Has she forgotten who she is?' He smiled. This could prove useful. He kneeled next to the bird-girl.

"You are in a base of a freedom fighting group called White Fang. You are Ruby Rose, one of the last of the Beast-folk. I am Adam Taurus, your father. Do you remember anything?" The girl shook her head. Adam's smile grew.

"I'm glad you woke up, Little Rose."

 _ **Chapter one complete.**_

 **Alright, that's the first chapter of Faunus RWBY. Sorry for the long time with no update, I swear I'll get more chapters for my other stories posted.**

 **For this story, I will be using a mix of myths and stories to write out the OOC moments for the characters, such as Ruby's new forgetfulness.**

 **For a better idea of the new looks, look up the following on google images: (Ren) Yuan-Ti Pureblood (D &D), (Nora) Minotauros (Monster Girl Ensyclopidia), (Pyrrha) Harpies (12 Beast), (Jaune) Rachnera (Monster Musume) and Keito (Rosario + Vampire), (Blake) any cat-girl, (Weiss) Polt (Monster Musume), (Yang) Dragon-girl (Monster Musume), (Ruby) Harpy (Monster Musume).**

 **Don't forget to RRFF. Shadow Out!**


End file.
